Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver remake
by Warrior Emperor Z 1991
Summary: a ramake of metron 99 story ,AU Inspired by Bleedman's "Grim Tales" webcomic Mandy appears to of finally conquered her Dark Future, having been married to Ghost Rider Jack Reaver for Twenty Plus years...but, is even ALTERNATE History doomed to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 0

Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver  
Chapter 00: Precious Memories

[Megaville City, 20 Years Ago]

18 Year Old Jack Reaver Is Driving His Motercycle Through The City...Which Mandy Sitting Behind Him.

"Where Are We Going, Jack!? Asked Mandy

"Just Wait...It's a Surprise.

They Drove Towards a Large Hilltop...  
Jack Parked The Bike And Took Mandy's Hand.

"Come Here, There's Something I Want to Show You.

Mandy followed Him.  
Jack Brought Her Over The Hill...Where The View Of The Entire Cityscape Was Seen.

Mandy Marveled At the Sight.

"Oh, Jack...It's Wonderful.  
The City Always Is So Beautiful At Night.

Mandy Watched At Thousands Of Lights Flickered In The Distance.

"This Is Amazing, Jack...

Jack Smiled At His Girlfriend As She Stared Into The Vast Cityscape.  
While She Was Distracted, Jack Reached Into His Pocket And Took Out a Small Box.

"mandy...

Mandy Looked At Jack.

"Yes?

"We've Been Together For a Long Time, Haven't We?

Mandy Nodded.

"Yes...Ten Years I Think.

"And Our Relationship's Been Quite a Ride, hasn't It?

Mandy Sighed.

"Yeah, I Guess So.  
There Were Times Where Things Were a Bit Scary...  
But, Then I Remember You Were Always There For Me, So I Was Less Afraid.

"And?

"And, I Wouldn't Trade Any Of It...Not Even The World.

"Is That So?

Mandy Nodded.

"Jack, Before I Met You...I Was a Troubled Person.  
I Hated The World And Mankind In General...And I Didn't Know Why.

Mandy Sighed As She Thought Back.

"I guess...I Was Scared.  
I Thought The Only Way to Survive Was To Be Stronger...  
But, You taught Me So Much These Past Years...That Strength Isn't Always Important.

Mandy Then Shivered.

"And When I Discovered That "Future"...Where We never Met.  
Where I Became Completly Evil And Ruled a Destroyed World...It Terrified Me.  
I Finally Realised How Much You Meant To Me...You Saved Mw From Myself, And For That I Am Grateful.

Jack Smiled.

"So...You've Never Regreted Having Me In Your Life.  
Even though I'm...Cursed.

Mandy Looked At Jack And Smiled.

"Jack, I Don't Care That Your The Ghost Rider...If Anything, It's Your Best Quality.  
You Actually Make Me Feel Safer...Knowing You'll Always Be They're To Protect Me.

"Good...because I Need To Ask You Something.

"What?

"Close Your Eyes First.

Mandy Looked At Her Boyfriend.

"Fine...

Mandy Closed Her Eyes.  
After a Few Minutes, Jack Spoke Again.

"Okay...Open Them.

Mandy opened Her Eyes...And Nearly Lost Her Breath At What She Saw.

Jack Was Standing On One Knee, Holding An Open Box Containing a Diamond Ring.

"oh my...jack. Stuttered Mandy With Tears In Her Eyes.

"Mandy...Will You Marry Me?

Mandy Was Speechless.

"Jack, I-

"Mandy, Over The Years You've Made Me Very Happy.  
Since The Day I Lost My Sister, I Didn't Think My Pain Would Ever Go Away...But, You Made It Go Away.  
It's Like Your My Angel...Who Saved Me From The Inner Demons That Have Tormented Me.  
I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You, Mandy...That Is...If You'll Have Me.

Tears Welled Up In Her Eyes.

"Jack...You Do Realise Things Will be Different.  
If We Do This, Our Family Won't Be Normal...

"I Don't Expect Us To be Normal...Just Unique.

Mandy Sighed.

"Well...What Else Can I Say?

Mandy Took the Ring And Kissed Jack.

"yes...Yes, I Will Marry You, Jack Reaver.

Mandy Put The Ring On her Finger And Kissed Him Again.

[Several Months Later]

Several People Have Gather At The Megaville Church...  
Jack Reaver Is In a Black Tux And Is Quite Nervous.

Soon, The Music Plays And Mandy Walks Down The Asle...  
She Is Dressed In a Pearl WHite Dress, WIth a Vail Over Her Face.

She Faces Jack, WHo Is Still Nervious.

Mandy Smiles.

"calm down...everything will be fine.

"i sure hope so...

The Priest Soon Spoke.

"Dearly Beloved, We Are Gathered Here Today, In The Sight Of God, To Bring These Two Together In Holy Matromony.  
If Anyone Feels Thise Coupe SHould Not Be Wed, Let Them Speak Now...Or Forever Hold They're Peace.

As If On Cue, a Motercycle Crashes Into The Church.  
It Is Tony Kaliber...AKA Vengeance, The EVil Ghost Rider And Enemy Of Jack Reaver.

"Yeah, I have Something To Say... Said The Demonic Biker

"I Say, Jackie Can't Marry Her...Cause You can't Marry a DEAD PERSON!

Jack Growled At Tony.

"I'M NOT DEAD!

"you WILL Be...

Jack Turned Into The ghost Rider.

"This is MY WEDDING...Get Out.

"Make Me...

Jack Is About To Attack, But Mandy Stops Him.

"this is MY WEDDING DAY!  
And, Your Ruining It!

"Oooh, ANd What Are You Going To Do About It!?

Mandy Takes Out a Magic Scythe.

"This...

She Blasts Vengeance's Bike With a Mystic Charge, Destroying It.  
The Explosion Knocks Vengeance Into a Wall And Forces Him back Into human form.

The Police Soon Arrest Him.

Mandy Huffs As Jack returns To normal.  
They face The Priest, Who Is Stunned.

"Continue...

"Uhhhh...Which Part Was I At?

"The Part About "Forever Holding Peace"...

"Oh, Yes...Of Course.

the Priest Reads.

"...If Anyone Fee-

"We've Been through That Part, Could You Skip Ahead?

"Oh, Right...

The Priest Clears Is Throat.

"Jack Reaver...Do You Take Mandy To be Your Lawfully Wedded Wife?  
To have Her As Long As You Both Shall Live, For Richer or Poorer, In Sickness or In Health...  
Forsaking All Others, Until Death Do You Part?

Jack Smiles.

"I Swear I Will...

"And Do You, Mandy...Take Jack reaver to be Your Husband?

"Forever And Ever...

"Now, The Rings...

Jack And Mandy Take Out Gold Rings.  
They Place Them On Each Other's Fingers.

"With This Ring...I Swear I Will Always Protect You. Said Jack

"And With This ring, I Swear I Shall Always Stand By Your Side...No Matter What.

The Priest Spoke Again.

"With The Power Vested In Me...I Now Pronounce You: HUSBAND And WIFE.

The Priest Looked To jack.

"You May Now Kiss The Bride.

Jack And Mandy Lean Forward And Passionetly Kiss Each Other.  
The Crowd Cheered, For Jack Reaver And Mandy (Now Mandy Reaver) Were AT Last Married.

Some Time Later, The Happy Couple Ran Out The Church And Jack Picked Up Mandy And Carried Her To his Bike.  
Mandy Threw Her Flowers, Which Gaz Caught...Followed By a Smile.

Jack Revved Up His Bike And Drove Off.

[a few Months Later]

a Young Adult Jack Walked Into His House, Where Mandy Was Waiting For Him...Sitting On a chair.

"Hey, Mandy...

Mandy Smiled.

"Jack...Honey.  
There's Something I Need to talk To You About.

Jack Eyed Her.

"What Is It?

"You...Remember How I've Been Sick Lately?

"Yeah...What About It?

Mandy Sighed Sharply.

"Well, I've Been To See The Doctor...And...

"What?

Mandy Had Tears In Her Eyes.  
But, Not Tears Of Sadness...Tears Of Joy.

"Jack...Honey...I'm Pregnant.

Jack Was Stunned.

"Y-Your WHAT?!

"I'm Going To Have a Baby...

Jack Recovered From His Shock And Hugged His Wife.

"Mandy...This Is Wonderful!

"Yes...It Is.

Jack Laid His Hand On Mandy's Waist...Which he Already felt Was Expanded a Little.

"this is wonderful...

[a few Months Later]

Mandy Walked Into the Kitchen And Swung Open The Frige Door.  
Her Waist Was The Size Of a Softball And Was VERY CLOSE To Her Due Date...

For Now, Mandy Only Wanted Food...She Didn't Care What Kind.

Mandy Started Making a Sandwich With Every Known Topping...  
The Main Ingredients Were Pickles, Mayo, Catsup And Anything Else She Could Find.

As She Ate Her "Sandwich"...She Suddenly Felt a Sharp Pain Rush Through Her Body.  
After a few Minutes, It Happened Again...She Imeedietly Clutched Her Stomach In Pain.

"oh no...

More Pain Surged Through Her Body.

"jack...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Jack Rushed In To See Mandy On the Floor.

"OH MY GOSH!  
Mandy, What's Wrong!?

"It's, It's the Baby...i think it's coming.

"What?!

"it's time, jack...it's time.

Jack Immedietly Ran To The Nearest Phone And Dialed for The Hospital.

[Later, At Megaville Medical]

Jack Was Pacing Around In the Waiting Room...He Was Plenty Nervous.  
The Sounds Of His Wife's Wailings Didn't Help Him, Either.

Just Then, a Doctor Came Out.

"You Jack Reaver?

"Yes.

"You need To Come In...Mrs. Reaver Is Asking For You.

Jack Followed The Doctor.  
He Saw Mandy In a Hospital Gown, Laying On a Table WIth Doctors Surrounding Her.

"Mandy...Are You Alright?

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!? Shouted Mandy

"Sorry...

Mandy Gritted Her teeth In Pain.  
Jack Walked Over To her Side And Took her Hand.

Mandy Looked At Jack, Who Looked At her With Soft Eyes.

"It'll Be Alright, Mandy...I'm here.

Mandy Started To relax.  
She Then Started Yelling Out In Pain.

After Several Long Hours...a Cries Of An Infant Was Heard.

"It's a Boy... Said a Doctor.

Mandy (Her Hair a Sweaty Mess) Struggled To Sit Up.

"a...a boy?  
I...I Have a Son...

The Doctor Handed Mandy The Child.  
The Baby Boy Had Hair Like Jack's, Only It Was Blonde.

Mandy Instantly fell In Love The Infant.  
After So Many Years Of Living In Fear Of Her Evil Self: Mistress Amanda  
And The Dark Future That She Created That Haunted Mandy's Every Waking Nightmares...

This Little Child, This Tiny Infant Boy...Made All Those Fears Disappear.  
Like Everything She Had Strived To Achieve Was All Contained Within This Child.

Truely, Mandy Had Conquered Her Inner Darkness And Greatest fears...With The Birth Of this Little Baby Boy.

"ohhh...he's...he's perfect.

"What Do You Want To Name Him?

Mandy Thought Hard.

"jack...I'll Call Him Jack, Jack Junior.

Jack Smiled At His Wife And His Newborn Son.  
He Kissed her On The Head And Hugged Her.

About a Year Later, Mandy Gave Birth To Another Child.  
This One Was a Girl With Ginger Red Hair Like Mandy...She Was Named Malina.


	2. Chapter 01: Just a Normal Day

Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver  
Chapter 01: Just a Normal Day...

[Megaville, 8:47AM]

RING! RING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

a Blonde Haired Woman Opened Her Eyes With a Low Growl.  
She Slammed On the Clock And Groaned At She Attempted To Get Up.

The Woman's Name Was Mandy, And She HAD To Get Up Early To get To Work.

And She Wasn't The Only One.

a Man With Long And Red, Flame-Shaped Hair Soone Awoke.  
It Was Jack reaver, mandy's Husband...Who Also Needed To Wake Up.

Mandy Leaned down And Kissed His Cheek.

"morning, sweetie...

"yeah...morning.

Jack Got Out Of bed And Stretched His Bones Which Cracked.

"I hate Getting Up For Work.

"So Do I...Especially THIS Late.

"Yeah, But You Don't Have To Go For Another Four Hours...I need To Go RIGHT NOW.

Mandy Layed Back Down.

"I Guess...But, My Job IS Stressful.  
Having To Deal With Teenaged High Schoolers And All.

Jack Chuckled.

"I Have to Deal With Criminals...

"Is They're a Difference?

Jack Eyed His Wife As She Giggled.

"I SUre Do Miss The days When You Were Gloomy And Humorless...

"Yeah, Well...Those day Are Gone, Thank God.  
I'm Now Pleasent, Kind...And Sarcastic.

Jack Sighed.  
He Walked Off Into the Bathroom To get Dressed.

Mandy Smiled.  
She Went To teh table Beside Her Bed And Grabbed Her Glasses.

At Some Point In Her Teens, She Needed To get Glasses...  
AT First, She Didn't Like It...She Thought It Make Her Look "Nerdy"  
But, She Eventually Grew Accustomed To It And Didn't really Care.

Mandy Put On Her Glasses And Got Up From Her bed.  
She Went To The Closet And Put On Her Long, Pink Dress And Her Gold, Sunflower Necklace.

Jack Soon Emerged From the Bathroom.

"Bout Time...I NEED To GO!

Mandy ran In the Bathroom.

Jack Sighed As He Went For The Closten And Put On His Attire...

a Black Leather Jacket (This Time With Sleeves), Blue Jean Pants  
a Cowboy Hat With Matching Boots...Not To Mention The Keys To His Bike And His Police Badge.

Mandy Soon came Out.

"Oooh...DOn't You Look Handsome. Said Mandy

"Do i get a Kiss, Goodbye?

Mandy Leaned forward.  
She Wrapped Her Arms Around Jack And Kissed Him Softly.

"come home, safely...

"I Will.

"I Mean It, Jack Reaver...  
If a Cop Who Isn't You Comes To My House And tells Me Your Dead: I'LL KILL YOU.

Jack Grinned.  
His Eyes Flashed Ember Red Like Flames.

"many have tried...all have failed.

"i know...

Jack Kissed Mandy On The Cheek, Then Began To Leave.

"Jack...Where's Your Gun?

"It's Locked In My Bike's Glove Compartment, Like Always.

"Good...I Don't Want the children Getting Near It. Said Mandy Sternly

"It Won't, Trust Me...  
By the Way, Are You Taking a few More Minutes Of rest?

"Naw...Someone Has To Get Everything ready For The Morning.

"Sure...See Ya' At Five.

"Okay, Goodbye.

Jack Left Through The Door.  
Mandy Soon Heard The Roar Of Jack's Bike As It Left For The Police Station Where He Worked.

She Then Walked Out The door And Made Her Way To The Kitchen.  
Mandy Began To Prepared Breakfast, Which Took An Hour Or So To Do.

Soon, Dawn Came.

"KIDS!  
BREAKFAST!

The Sound Of Little Footsteps Came.  
Two Children Came To The Kitchen...

One Was a Ten Year Old Boy With Blonde Hair  
Another, Was a Eight Year Old Girl With Ginger Red Hair.

"HEY, MOM!

"Hello, Mother.

Mandy Smiled.

"Junior, Malina...Eat Your Breakfast.  
I Made Eggs, Pancakes, Some Buttered Toast And Bacon...With Orange Juice

Jack Jr. Stared Eating, As Did Malina.  
They Soon Finished They're Food And Drink.

"Mom, Can We Watch TV.

"Sure...But remember, The School Bus Comes At Eleven.

The Kids Ran for The Living room And Turned On The TV.  
They Switched It To The Boomerang Channel, Watching Old Reruns Of "The Flintstones"

After Several Hours, the School Bus Arrived.  
The Kids Grabbed They're Backpacks And Ran Out.

"BYE, MOM!

Mandy Walked Out.

"GOODBYE, KIDS!  
HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!

Mandy Smiled As The bus Drove Off.  
She Went Back In And Decided To Use The Time She Had To Ready Herself.

She Fixed Her Some Breakfast And Watched The Local News.

"...Today's Top Story, DexLabs Is Still the Number One Laboratory Is the US  
With Full Goverment Support, It Has Produced Thousands Of Pieces Of Technology  
That Has Made Megaville a Metropolis Among Other Cities In the Country...  
Having Achieved The Title Of: "THE BEST CITY IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA"  
DexLabs Founder, CEO And Head Chairman Shall Give An Introduction  
On they're Latest Device Later Today...

"In Other News...The PowerRuff Team Saved The Day, Agi-

Mandy Switched Off The TV...It Was Almost Time To Leave  
She Grabbed Her Purse And Ran Out To Her Car.

She Drove Off To her Job As a School Teacher At Megaville High School...  
As Mandy Drove To Teh School, Random Thought Went Through her Mind.

She Thought About Her Simple Life...And How Everday Of It Was Considered a VICTORY By Her.  
Because Today, She Was An Everyday, Average Working Woman With a oving Husband And Sweet Kids.

Instead Of An Evil, All Powerful Dictator...Ruling Over An Apocalyptic World With An Iron Fist.

Yes, In Her Childhood...She Discovered a Future Timeline Where She Took Over the World And Succeeded.  
She Saw a World That Was Destroyed, Ravaged By death...With Most Of Her Friends dead And Gone...

She Saw Herself As An Adult, An Evil Monster...Devoid Of Any Humanity  
Who Destroyed Mankind Without a Second Thought And Oppressed Those Who Survived.

For YEARS Mandy Feared She Would Become That Which Haunted Her Nightmares...  
However, She Found Peace In her Later Years...For She Was Now The Same Age "Mistress Amanda" Is/Was.  
But, She Wasn't An Evil Overlord Of The Earth...She Was Just a High School Teacher.  
And She Thanked God For Being Who She Is NOW, And NOT What She Might Of Became...If Not For Jack.

Every Day Since Her Marrage To Jack...She Considered a Blessing.  
She Had Finally Conquered Her Darkness, Her Inner Demons...Her Greatest Fears.

Mandy Wiped Away a tear.

She Loved Her Simpled Life...And Wouldn't Trade ANYTHING For It.

Mandy Soon reached the School And Parked Her Car.  
She Walked Out And Ran for The School Doors And Into The Halls.

She Soon met With Princible Lancer.

"Ms. Reaver...You Are Three Minutes LATE.

"I'm So Sorry, Mister Lancer, Sir...  
I Took the Long Way Here, And I-

"No Excuses...Just Get To Class.  
How Am I Suppose To Convince Kids To Get To School On Time  
Whenever THERE OWN TEACHERS! CAN'T EVEN GET To SCHOOL ON TIME!

"I Am So Sorry, It Won't Happen Again.

Lancer Eyed Mandy.

"You Always Were Trouble When You Were a Student, Here...  
How Could I Expect Any Better Now That Your An Employee.

Mandy Walked Off, Not Wanting To Make Her Boss Any Madder Than He Already Was.

"whew!, he's nuts...

Mandy Walked Into The Class Room  
WHere The Many Teenaged School Kids Were Waiting.

[Meanwhile, At The Megaville Police Department]

Jack Drove His Bike Into The Parking Lot Of The Police Station.  
He Got Off And Walked Towards The Building, While Several Other Officers Got Out Of His Way.

For Some Reason, the Other Cops Were "Afraid" Of Jack...And For Good reason, too.  
Jack Was known for Being a "Rough Rider", And Didn't Take Any Crud From Nobody...

He Walked Into The Building And Made His Way To his Office.  
He Was About To Sit Down, When a Female Officer Walked In On Him.

"Mr. Reaver, Sir...The Chief Wants To See You.

Jack Eyed The Woman.

"Right Now?

Loud Yelling Was Heard From a Distance.

"right now.

Jack Got Up And Walked To Chief Henry Bullock's Office.

"What Is It, Chief?

"DON'T "WHAT IS IT", ME!  
I'm Getting Reports That You Were Roughing Up Suspects Again!

"I Didn't Hurt Them TOO MUCH.

"YOU BROKE THEY'RE RIBS, ARMS AND LEGS!

"They Resisted Arrest...It Made Things "Difficult".  
Besides, They Were Guilty Of Brutal crimes...They Deserved It.

"Alledgedly, Guilty...You Didn't Have Proof.

"Don't Need Proof...I KNOW They're Guilty.

"What Make You So Sure?!

"Let's Just Say...I Have My Ways.

"LOOK, REAVER...  
If You Keep this Up, then The DA's Office Will Start Snooping Around  
Trying To Find a Good Reason To Sue This department For "ASSAULT & BATTERY" Of Suspects...  
WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY!?, That You Had a Good Reasion For Wailing On Them?!  
Simply Because You Can TELL THAT THEY'RE GUILT!?, Because You KNOW EVen Without Evidence!?

"Well...

"SHUT UP!  
I'll Have No More Of It...ONE MORE SLIP UP LIKE THIS, AND YOUR FIRED!

Jack Grinned.

"Whatever you Say, Chief.

Jack Left.  
One Of The Officers Chuckled.

"How Many times Has The Chief Fired You, Again?

Jack Smiled.

"I Stopped Counting At Fourty-Two...

The Cops Laughed Loudly As Jack returned To his Office.

[Later, At Megaville Elementry School]

Jack Jr. And Malina Walked Around the Playgrounds During Recces.  
Junior Was Swinging On the Monkey Bars, While Malina Was Quietly Sketching On Her Notebook.

At That Moment, Some School Bullies Swipes her Book.

"HEY!, GIVE THAT BACK! Shouted Malina

"What's This?!  
Doodles Of That Monster On The News?

"He's Called GHOST RIDER, And He's NOT A MONSTER!  
NOW, GIVE THAT BACK!

"Why, Sure...NOT!

The Bullies Tossed The Book Around While Malina Cried.  
Junior Soon Heard His Sister's Wails And Rushed Over.

"HEY!, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!

"Whose Gonna Make Me, YOU!?

Junior Swung His Fist At Him, But Missed.  
The Bully Kicked Junior To the Ground.

"BIG BROTHER! SHouted Malina In terror

"HA!  
I Knew You Were a Weaklin, Reaver...

Junior Growled.  
He Glared At The Bullies...His Eyes "Burning".

He Suddenly Shot Streams Of Fire From His Hands...Which Singed The Bullies Hair.  
Malina Stared In Shock...Junior Was Plenty Surprised As Well.

Junior Stared At His Hands, Which Were Smoking...

"CRUD!, REAVER'S A FREAK!

the Bullies Ran Away In terror.

"Big Brother...What Was That!?

"I...I Don't Know...

Malina Looked At Her Brother's Hands.

"Strange...I Saw fire On Your Hands, But They're Are No Burns.  
Did...Did It Hurt?

"No...I Didn't Feel ANYTHING!  
Oh, Malina...What Do I Do!?

"Calm Down, Calm Down...We Were The Only Ones That Saw this.  
And, No Ones Going To Believe Those Boys...So, Let's Keep Quiet About This.

"Okay...Sure.

Jack Walks Over And Picks Up Malina's Book  
Sadly, The Edges Got Singed At Well.

"sorry, malina...

"It's Okay, Big Brother...

Malina Took Her Book, then Hugged Her Brother.

"It'll Be Okay...

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

In a Dark, Shadowly Chamber...a Very dark Figure Watches The Reaver Sibling From a Crystal orb.

The Figure Is a Woman, With Long Blonde Hair, Blood Red Eyes  
And Wearing a Gothic, Black And Red Wonder Woman Outfit With Strange Markings  
Feathery Gloves/Boots And a Cloak Draped Over Rear.

The Woman Is MISTRESS AMANDA...The Alternate Version Of Mandy From Another Timeline.

She Watched The Children, Who resembles Her Own With An Evil Smile.

"So...Jack Junior's Rider Powers Have Finally Emerged.  
It Won't Be Long Til' The Girl Recieves Her Powers As Well...

Amanda Giggled With Malice.

"Ooooh...This Is Going To Be Sweet.  
AT Long Last, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!

Amanda Then Looked Back At Two Figures Behind Her.  
One Was a Skeletal Boy Wearing a Necro-Grim Reaper Cloak  
And The Other, Was a Girl With a Ragdoll Body.

"Wouldn't You Say...Kids?

The Two Children Nodded.

"Yes, Mother... They said in Union.

Amanda Smiled.

"Yes...I KNEW You Would Agree.

Amanda Waved Her Hand Over The Crystal Orb.  
This Time, It Showed Mandy In a Classroom.

Amanda Narrowed her Eyes In Anger.

"My Other Self Actually Believes She's Free Of Me...Time To Prove How Wrong She Is.

Amanda Got Up From Her Throne.

"First Chance We Get...We ATTACK.  
Mandy Took Away My Future, So Now...I'll Take Away HERS.  
And Before This Day Is Over, I Will Have Mandy BEGGING For Oblivion.

Amanda Then Stared To Laugh Maliciously  
Grim Junior And Minnie (Mini-Mandy) Laughed Along With Her.

The Battle Has Just Begun... Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver  
Chapter 01: Just a Normal Day...

[Megaville, 8:47AM]

RING! RING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

a Blonde Haired Woman Opened Her Eyes With a Low Growl.  
She Slammed On the Clock And Groaned At She Attempted To Get Up.

The Woman's Name Was Mandy, And She HAD To Get Up Early To get To Work.

And She Wasn't The Only One.

a Man With Long And Red, Flame-Shaped Hair Soone Awoke.  
It Was Jack reaver, mandy's Husband...Who Also Needed To Wake Up.

Mandy Leaned down And Kissed His Cheek.

"morning, sweetie...

"yeah...morning.

Jack Got Out Of bed And Stretched His Bones Which Cracked.

"I hate Getting Up For Work.

"So Do I...Especially THIS Late.

"Yeah, But You Don't Have To Go For Another Four Hours...I need To Go RIGHT NOW.

Mandy Layed Back Down.

"I Guess...But, My Job IS Stressful.  
Having To Deal With Teenaged High Schoolers And All.

Jack Chuckled.

"I Have to Deal With Criminals...

"Is They're a Difference?

Jack Eyed His Wife As She Giggled.

"I SUre Do Miss The days When You Were Gloomy And Humorless...

"Yeah, Well...Those day Are Gone, Thank God.  
I'm Now Pleasent, Kind...And Sarcastic.

Jack Sighed.  
He Walked Off Into the Bathroom To get Dressed.

Mandy Smiled.  
She Went To teh table Beside Her Bed And Grabbed Her Glasses.

At Some Point In Her Teens, She Needed To get Glasses...  
AT First, She Didn't Like It...She Thought It Make Her Look "Nerdy"  
But, She Eventually Grew Accustomed To It And Didn't really Care.

Mandy Put On Her Glasses And Got Up From Her bed.  
She Went To The Closet And Put On Her Long, Pink Dress And Her Gold, Sunflower Necklace.

Jack Soon Emerged From the Bathroom.

"Bout Time...I NEED To GO!

Mandy ran In the Bathroom.

Jack Sighed As He Went For The Closten And Put On His Attire...

a Black Leather Jacket (This Time With Sleeves), Blue Jean Pants  
a Cowboy Hat With Matching Boots...Not To Mention The Keys To His Bike And His Police Badge.

Mandy Soon came Out.

"Oooh...DOn't You Look Handsome. Said Mandy

"Do i get a Kiss, Goodbye?

Mandy Leaned forward.  
She Wrapped Her Arms Around Jack And Kissed Him Softly.

"come home, safely...

"I Will.

"I Mean It, Jack Reaver...  
If a Cop Who Isn't You Comes To My House And tells Me Your Dead: I'LL KILL YOU.

Jack Grinned.  
His Eyes Flashed Ember Red Like Flames.

"many have tried...all have failed.

"i know...

Jack Kissed Mandy On The Cheek, Then Began To Leave.

"Jack...Where's Your Gun?

"It's Locked In My Bike's Glove Compartment, Like Always.

"Good...I Don't Want the children Getting Near It. Said Mandy Sternly

"It Won't, Trust Me...  
By the Way, Are You Taking a few More Minutes Of rest?

"Naw...Someone Has To Get Everything ready For The Morning.

"Sure...See Ya' At Five.

"Okay, Goodbye.

Jack Left Through The Door.  
Mandy Soon Heard The Roar Of Jack's Bike As It Left For The Police Station Where He Worked.

She Then Walked Out The door And Made Her Way To The Kitchen.  
Mandy Began To Prepared Breakfast, Which Took An Hour Or So To Do.

Soon, Dawn Came.

"KIDS!  
BREAKFAST!

The Sound Of Little Footsteps Came.  
Two Children Came To The Kitchen...

One Was a Ten Year Old Boy With Blonde Hair  
Another, Was a Eight Year Old Girl With Ginger Red Hair.

"HEY, MOM!

"Hello, Mother.

Mandy Smiled.

"Junior, Malina...Eat Your Breakfast.  
I Made Eggs, Pancakes, Some Buttered Toast And Bacon...With Orange Juice

Jack Jr. Stared Eating, As Did Malina.  
They Soon Finished They're Food And Drink.

"Mom, Can We Watch TV.

"Sure...But remember, The School Bus Comes At Eleven.

The Kids Ran for The Living room And Turned On The TV.  
They Switched It To The Boomerang Channel, Watching Old Reruns Of "The Flintstones"

After Several Hours, the School Bus Arrived.  
The Kids Grabbed They're Backpacks And Ran Out.

"BYE, MOM!

Mandy Walked Out.

"GOODBYE, KIDS!  
HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!

Mandy Smiled As The bus Drove Off.  
She Went Back In And Decided To Use The Time She Had To Ready Herself.

She Fixed Her Some Breakfast And Watched The Local News.

"...Today's Top Story, DexLabs Is Still the Number One Laboratory Is the US  
With Full Goverment Support, It Has Produced Thousands Of Pieces Of Technology  
That Has Made Megaville a Metropolis Among Other Cities In the Country...  
Having Achieved The Title Of: "THE BEST CITY IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA"  
DexLabs Founder, CEO And Head Chairman Shall Give An Introduction  
On they're Latest Device Later Today...

"In Other News...The PowerRuff Team Saved The Day, Agi-

Mandy Switched Off The TV...It Was Almost Time To Leave  
She Grabbed Her Purse And Ran Out To Her Car.

She Drove Off To her Job As a School Teacher At Megaville High School...  
As Mandy Drove To Teh School, Random Thought Went Through her Mind.

She Thought About Her Simple Life...And How Everday Of It Was Considered a VICTORY By Her.  
Because Today, She Was An Everyday, Average Working Woman With a oving Husband And Sweet Kids.

Instead Of An Evil, All Powerful Dictator...Ruling Over An Apocalyptic World With An Iron Fist.

Yes, In Her Childhood...She Discovered a Future Timeline Where She Took Over the World And Succeeded.  
She Saw a World That Was Destroyed, Ravaged By death...With Most Of Her Friends dead And Gone...

She Saw Herself As An Adult, An Evil Monster...Devoid Of Any Humanity  
Who Destroyed Mankind Without a Second Thought And Oppressed Those Who Survived.

For YEARS Mandy Feared She Would Become That Which Haunted Her Nightmares...  
However, She Found Peace In her Later Years...For She Was Now The Same Age "Mistress Amanda" Is/Was.  
But, She Wasn't An Evil Overlord Of The Earth...She Was Just a High School Teacher.  
And She Thanked God For Being Who She Is NOW, And NOT What She Might Of Became...If Not For Jack.

Every Day Since Her Marrage To Jack...She Considered a Blessing.  
She Had Finally Conquered Her Darkness, Her Inner Demons...Her Greatest Fears.

Mandy Wiped Away a tear.

She Loved Her Simpled Life...And Wouldn't Trade ANYTHING For It.

Mandy Soon reached the School And Parked Her Car.  
She Walked Out And Ran for The School Doors And Into The Halls.

She Soon met With Princible Lancer.

"Ms. Reaver...You Are Three Minutes LATE.

"I'm So Sorry, Mister Lancer, Sir...  
I Took the Long Way Here, And I-

"No Excuses...Just Get To Class.  
How Am I Suppose To Convince Kids To Get To School On Time  
Whenever THERE OWN TEACHERS! CAN'T EVEN GET To SCHOOL ON TIME!

"I Am So Sorry, It Won't Happen Again.

Lancer Eyed Mandy.

"You Always Were Trouble When You Were a Student, Here...  
How Could I Expect Any Better Now That Your An Employee.

Mandy Walked Off, Not Wanting To Make Her Boss Any Madder Than He Already Was.

"whew!, he's nuts...

Mandy Walked Into The Class Room  
WHere The Many Teenaged School Kids Were Waiting.

[Meanwhile, At The Megaville Police Department]

Jack Drove His Bike Into The Parking Lot Of The Police Station.  
He Got Off And Walked Towards The Building, While Several Other Officers Got Out Of His Way.

For Some Reason, the Other Cops Were "Afraid" Of Jack...And For Good reason, too.  
Jack Was known for Being a "Rough Rider", And Didn't Take Any Crud From Nobody...

He Walked Into The Building And Made His Way To his Office.  
He Was About To Sit Down, When a Female Officer Walked In On Him.

"Mr. Reaver, Sir...The Chief Wants To See You.

Jack Eyed The Woman.

"Right Now?

Loud Yelling Was Heard From a Distance.

"right now.

Jack Got Up And Walked To Chief Henry Bullock's Office.

"What Is It, Chief?

"DON'T "WHAT IS IT", ME!  
I'm Getting Reports That You Were Roughing Up Suspects Again!

"I Didn't Hurt Them TOO MUCH.

"YOU BROKE THEY'RE RIBS, ARMS AND LEGS!

"They Resisted Arrest...It Made Things "Difficult".  
Besides, They Were Guilty Of Brutal crimes...They Deserved It.

"Alledgedly, Guilty...You Didn't Have Proof.

"Don't Need Proof...I KNOW They're Guilty.

"What Make You So Sure?!

"Let's Just Say...I Have My Ways.

"LOOK, REAVER...  
If You Keep this Up, then The DA's Office Will Start Snooping Around  
Trying To Find a Good Reason To Sue This department For "ASSAULT & BATTERY" Of Suspects...  
WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY!?, That You Had a Good Reasion For Wailing On Them?!  
Simply Because You Can TELL THAT THEY'RE GUILT!?, Because You KNOW EVen Without Evidence!?

"Well...

"SHUT UP!  
I'll Have No More Of It...ONE MORE SLIP UP LIKE THIS, AND YOUR FIRED!

Jack Grinned.

"Whatever you Say, Chief.

Jack Left.  
One Of The Officers Chuckled.

"How Many times Has The Chief Fired You, Again?

Jack Smiled.

"I Stopped Counting At Fourty-Two...

The Cops Laughed Loudly As Jack returned To his Office.

[Later, At Megaville Elementry School]

Jack Jr. And Malina Walked Around the Playgrounds During Recces.  
Junior Was Swinging On the Monkey Bars, While Malina Was Quietly Sketching On Her Notebook.

At That Moment, Some School Bullies Swipes her Book.

"HEY!, GIVE THAT BACK! Shouted Malina

"What's This?!  
Doodles Of That Monster On The News?

"He's Called GHOST RIDER, And He's NOT A MONSTER!  
NOW, GIVE THAT BACK!

"Why, Sure...NOT!

The Bullies Tossed The Book Around While Malina Cried.  
Junior Soon Heard His Sister's Wails And Rushed Over.

"HEY!, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!

"Whose Gonna Make Me, YOU!?

Junior Swung His Fist At Him, But Missed.  
The Bully Kicked Junior To the Ground.

"BIG BROTHER! SHouted Malina In terror

"HA!  
I Knew You Were a Weaklin, Reaver...

Junior Growled.  
He Glared At The Bullies...His Eyes "Burning".

He Suddenly Shot Streams Of Fire From His Hands...Which Singed The Bullies Hair.  
Malina Stared In Shock...Junior Was Plenty Surprised As Well.

Junior Stared At His Hands, Which Were Smoking...

"CRUD!, REAVER'S A FREAK!

the Bullies Ran Away In terror.

"Big Brother...What Was That!?

"I...I Don't Know...

Malina Looked At Her Brother's Hands.

"Strange...I Saw fire On Your Hands, But They're Are No Burns.  
Did...Did It Hurt?

"No...I Didn't Feel ANYTHING!  
Oh, Malina...What Do I Do!?

"Calm Down, Calm Down...We Were The Only Ones That Saw this.  
And, No Ones Going To Believe Those Boys...So, Let's Keep Quiet About This.

"Okay...Sure.

Jack Walks Over And Picks Up Malina's Book  
Sadly, The Edges Got Singed At Well.

"sorry, malina...

"It's Okay, Big Brother...

Malina Took Her Book, then Hugged Her Brother.

"It'll Be Okay...

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

In a Dark, Shadowly Chamber...a Very dark Figure Watches The Reaver Sibling From a Crystal orb.

The Figure Is a Woman, With Long Blonde Hair, Blood Red Eyes  
And Wearing a Gothic, Black And Red Wonder Woman Outfit With Strange Markings  
Feathery Gloves/Boots And a Cloak Draped Over Rear.

The Woman Is MISTRESS AMANDA...The Alternate Version Of Mandy From Another Timeline.

She Watched The Children, Who resembles Her Own With An Evil Smile.

"So...Jack Junior's Rider Powers Have Finally Emerged.  
It Won't Be Long Til' The Girl Recieves Her Powers As Well...

Amanda Giggled With Malice.

"Ooooh...This Is Going To Be Sweet.  
AT Long Last, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!

Amanda Then Looked Back At Two Figures Behind Her.  
One Was a Skeletal Boy Wearing a Necro-Grim Reaper Cloak  
And The Other, Was a Girl With a Ragdoll Body.

"Wouldn't You Say...Kids?

The Two Children Nodded.

"Yes, Mother... They said in Union.

Amanda Smiled.

"Yes...I KNEW You Would Agree.

Amanda Waved Her Hand Over The Crystal Orb.  
This Time, It Showed Mandy In a Classroom.

Amanda Narrowed her Eyes In Anger.

"My Other Self Actually Believes She's Free Of Me...Time To Prove How Wrong She Is.

Amanda Got Up From Her Throne.

"First Chance We Get...We ATTACK.  
Mandy Took Away My Future, So Now...I'll Take Away HERS.  
And Before This Day Is Over, I Will Have Mandy BEGGING For Oblivion.

Amanda Then Stared To Laugh Maliciously  
Grim Junior And Minnie (Mini-Mandy) Laughed Along With Her.

The Battle Has Just Begun...


	3. Chapter 02: Family Issues

Grim Adventures of Mandy Reaver

Chapter 02: Family Issues

[Megaville High School, 3:00 PM]

The School Bell Rang, Signaling The End Of Of School For The Day.

As The Teenagers Rushed Out, Mandy gathered Her Papers And Put Them In her Briefcase.  
She Was About To Leave...When Her Celphone Rang.

Mandy Reached Into Her Purse And Flipped It Open.

"Hello?

"Mrs. Reaver...This Is Princible Connie Shuttleworth Of Megaville Elemetry School.

"Oh, Hi...Is They're Something Wrong?

"They're Most Certainly IS, Mrs. Reaver...It's About YOUR SON.

Mandy Started To Worry.

"W-WHat's Wrong?  
Is He HURT!?

"No...But There Has Been a Desturbance On the School Grounds, And Your Son is Connected To It!  
There Has Been Severe Fire Damage To School Property, And Some Local Students CLAIM Your Son is Behind It.

"How?...Did He Find Matches?

"I'm Not Sure...  
When I Questioned The Students, They Claimed Your Son Shot Fire From his Hands.

Mandy's Eyes Widened.

"that's...That's Impossible. Said Mandy Is Shock

"Yes, I Know...The Boys I Questioned Are Known Trouble Makers And Your Son Has Never Caused Trouble Before.  
So, It's Quite Possible That They Found Some Matches And Framed Jackie.

"i hope so...

"What?

"I Mean: Really?...

"Yes...I'm Sure This Is Nothing To Worry About.

"Okay, Fine...  
I'll Be Right There, Mrs. Shuttleworth.

"Good.

The Phone Clicked  
Mandy Hung Up And Placed The celphone In Her Purse.

Her Mind Then Wandered Off...

(("it couldn't be...can it really be possible?!))

Mandy Rushed Off To her Car.

"NO RUNNING In THE HALLS! Shouted Lancer

[Meanwhile, At Megaville Elementry]

Jackie And Malina Are Sitting Outside, Waiting For They're Mother.

"So...What Are You Going To Tell Mother? Asked Malina

"i don't know...I'm Not Quite Sure I Believe This Myself.

"Mother Will Find Out Sooner or Later...Maybe We Should Tell Her, Now.

"I Will, Malina...I'm Just Not Sure How To Tell Her.

Malina Sighed.

"Better Think Of a Way Soon...Because Here She Comes.

Jackie Looked Over And Saw His Mother's Car Pull In.  
Mandy Got Out And Ran Over To Her Children.

She Hugged Jackie Tightly.

"I Heard About What Happened...Are You Alright?

"I'm Fine, Mom...

Mandy Sighed With Relief.

"Good...I Was So Worried.

Mandy Then Grabbed They're Hands Softly.

"Come On...Let's Go Home.

Jack Jr. And Malina Got Into The Car With There Mother.  
Mandy Drove Off Towards Home...The Drive There Was a Silent One.

[Later, At The House]

Mandy Walked Into Her House With Jackie And Malina.

"Malina, Why Don't You Go Play Outside...I need To Speak With Your Brother.

The Red Haried Girl Nodded.

"Okay, Mother...

As Malina Left, She Looked At Jackie With Sympathy.  
Once They Were Alone, Mandy Faced Jack Junior.

"Alright, Junior.  
Tell Me What Happened At School...And I Want The TRUTH.

Jackie Twiddled His Thumbs

"JUNIOR!

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY! Said Jackie With Tears

"Calm Down, Son...Just Tell Me What Happened.

Jackie Tried To Calm Down.

"I Saw Some Bullies Picking On Malina...So, I Tried To Help her.  
They Hit Me...I Got Mad...And...

"And What?

"I...I...

Jackie Cried a Little, He Was Plenty Scared.  
Mandy bent Down And Placed Her Hands On His Shoulders.

"calm down, sweetie...i'm here.  
now, just tell me what happened...i promise, i won't get mad.

Jackie Breathed Softly.

"I...I Raised My Hands Up...And Fire Shot Out Of Them.  
I Swear, I Didn't Mean To! I DOn't KNow How It Happened, I-

Mandy Placed Her Fingers On Jackie's Mouth.

"shhh, Shhh, Shhhhhhh...  
it's okay...it's alright.

Mandy Hugged Her Son.  
Jackie Cried a Little...Even Mandy Was Shedding Some Tears.

"mom...what's wrong with me?

"Nothing Is Wrong With You, Sweetie...nothing.

"But...Why Was I Shooting Fire From My hands!?

Mandy Bit her Lip Slightly.  
She Feared She Knew the Answer...But, She Had To be Sure.

"I'm Not Sure...  
Look, Go Play WIth Your Sister...We'll Talk More About This When Your Father Get's Home.

Jackie Nodded.

"okay...

Jackie Walked Outside.

Mandy Breathed Sharply.  
She Suddenly Fell Down And Wept Softly.

She Didn't Want This To Happen...But, She KNEW It Would Happen.  
Mandy's Son (And Possibly Her Daughter) Had Inherited Her Father's Curse Of the GHOST RIDER.

Mandy Soon Recovered And Reached for Her Phone.  
She Dialed a Number And Waited As It Rang.

"Megaville Police Department.

"Hello, Dispatch.  
This Is Mandy Reaver, Officer Jackson Reaver's Wife...I Need To Speak With My Husband, Please.

"Hang On, Mrs. Reaver...

There Was Silence.

"Mrs. Reaver, I Am, Afraid Officer Reaver Is "Unreachable".

"What Do You Mean?

"He Is Currently With a Police Squad Persuing a Suspected Drug Dealer.

"Will You Tell Him To Call Me When He Get's In?

"I Will.

"Okay, Thanks.

Mandy Hangs Up the Phone.  
She Exhales Deeply As She Attampts To relax.

[Meanwhile, In The City Streets]

a Red Muscle Car Speeds Recklessly Through Town.  
The Driver Is Wearing Several Piercings (As Does His Friend)

They Are On The Run From The Police, Who Have Been On They're Trail For Quite Some Time  
On Account That They Work For a Dangerous Crime Lord That Deals In DEADLY DRUGS.

But, The Police Was The LAST Thing On They're Mind At The Moment...  
The Real Reason They Were Running, Was Because Of a Certain Officer Who Was Chasing Them.  
An Officer Who Had a Reputation For Being "Pretty Nasty To Criminals": Jack Reaver.

"HURRY UP, JOEY!  
REAVER'S GAINING ON US! SHouted One Of the Punks

"QUIET, LENNY!

Joey And Lenny Continued To Crash Through STuff Like a Demolition Derby.  
The Many Squad Car And Cyclists Following Them Were Getting Worried About Civilian Safety.

"Those Punks Are CRAZY!  
They're Gonna Get Innocent People Hurt! Said An Officer

The Red Car Drove Straight Through a Train Track...WIth a Train On The Way.  
The Cars And Motercycles Stopped As The Red Car Began To Get Away From Them.

"All Units, STop...They're No Way We Can-

Suddenly, Jack reaver Speeds Through On His Bike.

"REAVER!  
I SAID HALT!

"Sorry, Boss...  
But, I get Grumpy When Crooks Get Away.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!

"Watch Me.

Jack Drives On a Broken Down Boxcar.  
And, Like a Ramp...He Jumps Over The Rushing Train Overhead.

He Lands On The Other Side And Continues Riding.

"That Crazy Son Of a #$&%... Said The Officer

As Jack Sped Towards The Red Car, The Punks Began To Panic.

"HE'S GAINING ON US, JOEY!

"Not For Long...

Joey Presses a Red Button, Activating The Car's Nitro.  
The Car Speeds Off Like a Rocket Propelled, Formula-One Racecar.

"HA!, HE'LL NEVER CATCH US NOW!

As The Punks Laughed, Jack Could Only Smile...

In a Flash Of Light, Jack Reaver Changed Into The Ghost Rider  
With His Flamecycle Moving At Impossible Speeds As It Burned Through The Road.

Ghost Rider Took Out a Flaming Chain And Stiffened It Into a Staff.  
As He Got Closer, the Punks Gazed In Fear And Terror.

Ghost Rider Plunged The Spear-Like Chain Into The Front Wheel.  
It Explodes, And Caused the car To Flip Into the Air, Twirl Around For Awhile...Then Crash On The Ground.

As The Car Laid Upside-Down, Completly Totalled...  
Ghost Rider Stepped Off His Bike And Walked Towards The Car.

He Grabbed the Door, Slightly Melting The Metal On Contact...  
He Ripped The Door Off It's Hinges, Grabbed The Two Punks And Brought Them To His Face.

"This Is Your STOP... Said Ghost Rider, As he Changed Back Into Jack Reaver

"YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!  
DO YOU KNEW WHO I WORK FOR!?

"No...But I'm Hoping To Find Out.

"I'LL TELL YOU NOTHING!

Jack Grinned.

"Oh, Yeah?

Jack's Green Eyes Became Amber Colored.

"Look Into My Eyes...

Joey Stared Blankly Into Jack's Eyes.  
Jack Had a Way To Get The Truth Out Of Someone...With His "Stare" Power: True Sight.

It Enabled Him To Not Only See Past Human Desguises That The Paranormal Often Tried To use...  
But, It ALSO Allowed Him To Look Into Someone's Mind On a Mental Level...See They're Memories And Thoughts.

Though, This Requires Great Focus And To Actually Stare Into The Subjects Eyes...Like the Penace Stare.

Jack Saw All he Needed, And released Him.  
He Then Proceeded Cuff Them...At That Moment, The Other Cops Arrived.

The Officers Got Out And Took The Punks Away.

"Glad You Could Make It...

"DARN IT, REAVER!  
When I Say Stand Down, I Mean STAND DOWN!  
YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED bY THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!

"Probibly...But, It Worked Didn't It?

The Officer Sighed.

"Fine, Let's Get Teh Suspects To Interrigation...See If They Know Anything.

"They DO.

"How Do YOU Know!?

"I Just Know.

The Officer Sighed With Aggravation.

"Right, The Ol' "Reaver Magic", Right?

"Something Like That...

Just Then, a Rookie Cop Walked Up.

"Excuse Me, jack reaver?

"Yes?

"There's a Message From Dispatch...Your Wife's Calling For You.

Jack Eyed Him.  
He Sighed At He Walked To The Nearest Squad Car.

"Hello?

Jack Heard His Wife's Voice.

"Jack?  
JACK, IS THAT YOU!?

"Yes...Is Something Wrong?

"Yes...I mean, NO!...I Mean...  
(Sigh), I'm Not Really Sure.

"Just Tell Me What's Wrong.

"It's Our Son...Jackie.

"What About Him?

"I...I Think...  
Jack, Sweetie...I Think He's Becoming a Ghost Rider.

jack tared WIde Eyed.

"how...how is he?

"He's Really Scared.

"ALright, My Shift Will Be Over In Five Minues or So...  
I'll Be Home Soon, So...Just Keep Him Calm 'Til I Arrive.

"Okay...And, Honey?

"Yeah?

"i love you...

"I Love You, Too.

Jack Hung Up.  
He Grabbed his Hair Stresfully And Exhaled Sharply.

"Trouble At Home? Asked The Rookie

"You Have NO IDEA...


End file.
